


Будь уверен

by timmy_failure



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dragons, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Здравствуй. Меня зовут Тим Дрейк. Дрейк — это такое название для разновидности драконов. И я тебя присваиваю. Добро пожаловать в мою сокровищницу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Count on It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705738) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3411489).

Всё началось с мальчика. С мальчиков вообще многое начинается.

Бэтмен начался с мальчика, который увидел, как его родителей обокрали и убили за кинотеатром. Робин начался с мальчика, у которого на глазах родители разбились насмерть.

В этот раз всё началось с того, что Альфред позвал Брюса ко входной двери, потому что мальчик хотел его видеть. Его, Брюса. Что должно было насторожить. Но Брюс только растерялся, что четырёхлетнему ребёнку (без сопровождения взрослых. В пригороде!) может быть от него нужно. Ему правда стоило обратить внимание, насколько это странно. По-готэмски странно. Но Брюс лишь попытался вспомнить, не запланирован ли у них очередной тур по особняку.

Но если бы по особняку водили тур, Альфред бы не Брюса звал, а искал родителей мальчика.

— Привет, — сказал Брюс, опуская взгляд ниже, ниже, ниже к круглолицему крохе. Мальчик поманил его, Брюс опустился на колено. Может, мальчик скажет, что потерялся, или вскинет руки, чтобы его подняли с пола.

Вместо этого мальчик шагнул вперёд, взял лицо Брюса в тёплые ладони, глянул ему в глаза и кивнул один раз.

— Ты подходишь, — сказал он как-то невозможно серьёзно, выговаривая слова слишком чётко как для четырёхлетнего. И продолжил: — Здравствуй. Меня зовут Тим Дрейк. Дрейк — это такое название для разновидности драконов. И я тебя присваиваю. Добро пожаловать в мою сокровищницу.

***

— Нельзя присвоить человека, — сказал Брюс, пока искал вместе с Альфредом мистера и миссис Дрейк, чтобы те забрали своего потерянного сына. Он даже не представлял, как ребёнок мог уехать так далеко от родителей. Особенно четырёхлетний.  
— Нет. Точно можно, — сказал Тим, кляксой чёрных волос расхаживая туда-сюда по кабинету Брюса и касаясь всего подряд. Брюс задумался, умеет ли Тим читать, потому что тот склонял голову, рассматривая корешки книг. — Я спрашивал. Я проверил, прежде чем ехать сюда. Людей можно присвоить. Мама и папа так говорили, значит, это правда.

Брюс не представлял, как обращаться с детьми. Позвать бы Дика, но Дик на занятиях. Вызывать своего подопечного просто ради того, чтобы свалить на него потерявшегося мальчика, будет крайне безответственно. Не лучший пример поведения, который можно подать.

— Нет, видишь ли, я уже всё продумал, — воскликнул Тим, подбегая к нему. Он встал на цыпочки и подтянулся за край стола, чтобы посмотреть Брюсу в глаза. — Ты самый богатый человек Готэма, так?

Большей части восточного побережья, если точнее.

— Да.

Тим просиял.

— Значит, у тебя много отличных штук, так? Книг и глобусов, телескопов и мягких подушек?

Брюс вскинул брови. Неужели мальчик считал, что это те сокровища, которые собирают драконы? Воображение у него было… живое и странное, если так. Очаровательно, можно сказать. Пожалуй, этому мальчику бы очень понравился Дик. Может, получилось бы как-нибудь устроить им встречу? Пусть Тим куда младше Дика, но Дик бы обрадовался возможности поиграть с другим ребёнком. Особенно с таким чудны́м характером.

— Пожалуй.

Лицо Тима засияло ещё ярче.

— Значит, если я захочу их в свою сокровищницу, мне придётся забирать всё по одному. Но если, если я заберу в свою сокровищницу тебя, то всё, что твоё, станет моим, а это проще, чем брать долго и помалу. Я могу просто взять тебя!  
— А если я не захочу в твою сокровищницу?

Тим моргнул и склонил голову.

— А почему ты можешь не захотеть?  
— Что ещё есть в твоей сокровищнице?

Тим сморщил крохотный нос и фыркнул.

— Ну. У меня есть несколько пледов и пара цветков. Я нашёл себе несколько интересных книг. И окаменелости! По-моему, они замечательные! Но мама и папа говорят, что настоящая сокровищница должна быть богатой и сверкать. Я уже большой дракон, и мне нужно завести более зрелые сокровища. Но если я присвою тебя, я смогу показать им сверкающие штуки, а себе заберу глобусы и телескопы и прочее.

Брови Брюса уползли выше.

— Тим, я сомневаюсь, что смогу быть в твоей сокровищнице.  
— Но почему? — Тим нахмурился. — Ты достаточно красивый.

Брюс сдержал смешок и положил ладонь на макушку Тима. Макушка оказалась теплее нормального, но, может, это потому, что в кабинете было довольно жарко. Альфред открыл дверь и махнул им рукой, и Брюс расценил жест как знак, что родители нашлись.

— Я занятой человек, Тим. У меня много дел и много людей, о которых я должен позаботиться. Если я буду твоим сокровищем, у меня не будет времени на мои обязанности. У меня есть сын, понимаешь. Не думаю, что он обрадуется, если вернётся домой и узнает, что я исчез.  
— О, — разочарованно сказал Тим, пока Брюс выводил его из кабинета к Альфреду. — Значит, если бы ты не был так занят, ты смог бы стать моим сокровищем?  
— Пожалуй.  
— Хорошо. — Тим резко обернулся, сгрёб руку Брюса своей крохотной и трижды встряхнул, пожимая. — Договорились, значит. Хорошо? Потом не отказывайся.

Тим развернулся и убежал к выходу. Брюс в некотором замешательстве проводил его взглядом.

— Какой необычный молодой человек, — сказал Альфред. — А его родителей нет в городе, но они отправили за ним шофёра.  
— Да, — сказал Брюс. — Он занятный.

***

Брюс не вспоминал об этом разговоре несколько лет. Дик взрослел, превратился из подростка в юношу. В юношу, с которым Брюс часто ссорился. И отношения между ними стали натянутыми. А потом Дик уехал, и в доме осталось лишь напряжение, злость и молчание.

— У нас новые соседи, — сообщил тишине пещеры Альфред. Брюс замычал. Он всё ждал, что Дик зайдёт или заговорит, ждал любого шума, которым обычно дают о себе знать. Сколько же ему понадобится, чтобы изжить привычку.  
— Дрейки, сэр, — сказал Альфред, и что-то шевельнулось в памяти. Альфред добавил: — А это, как мне сообщили, такое название для разновидности драконов. И мастер Тимоти желает вас видеть, сэр.

Лицо Тима осталось всё таким же круглым, а глаза огромными и голубыми. Но он вытянулся, и теперь ему не нужно было подниматься на цыпочки, чтобы посмотреть на Брюса через стол.

— Привет, — сказал Брюс.  
— Твой сын ушёл, значит, ты уже не так занят. Теперь ты станешь моим сокровищем? — спросил Тим, глядя на него снизу вверх широко распахнутыми глазами. В груди закололо; этот мальчик был уже слишком взрослый, чтобы верить в драконов, и всё же…  
— Я не могу, — сказал Брюс. Он не знал, почему подыгрывает, но он подыгрывал. Может, потому, что Тим ещё был крохотный, всё ещё такой ребёнок. Может, потому, что скучал по Дику. Кто знает. — У меня осталось много работы. И потом, я не думаю, что стану хорошим пополнением твоей сокровищницы.

Тим нахмурился, скрещивая руки.

— Почему?

Брюс сделал глубокий вдох.

— Я слишком грустный.

Выражение лица Тима мгновенно стало из скептического встревоженным, он взмахнул руками, и его пальцы забегали, сжимаясь-разжимаясь, беспокойные.

— Ой, нет, — сказал Тим. - Ой, нет, почему? Тебе никогда не должно быть грустно. Это просто неправильно. Если бы ты стал моим сокровищем, между прочим, я бы сделал так, чтобы ты никогда не грустил.

Брюс улыбнулся.

— Спасибо за заботу, Тим. Но с этим мне нужно справиться самому. Видишь ли, я и мой сын… Мы расстались в плохих отношениях. Я бы хотел загладить свою вину перед ним. А если я стану твоим сокровищем, я никогда этого сделать не смогу.  
— Ясно, — сказал Тим, вздыхая. — Что же. Я могу подождать. Тебе нужно помириться с сыном и перестать быть таким занятым. Я подожду, пока ты так и сделаешь. — Тим кивнул. Брюс положил руку ему на плечо, и в этот раз мог с уверенностью сказать, что мальчик был слишком горячим, — но прежде чем он успел хоть что-то заметить по этому поводу, Тим вывернулся из-под ладони, выскочил за дверь и был таков. — Я вернусь за тобой!  
— Он такой же необычный, не так ли? — тепло сказал Альфред, улыбаясь. Брюс понял, что улыбается в ответ. Он чувствовал себя… лучше. Бодрее. Чище.  
— Ещё какой. Говоришь, он теперь наш сосед?

***

Вопреки тому, что Дрейки стали его соседями, Брюс их никогда не видел. Ни разу.

Он пригласил их на пару вечеринок и рассчитывал увидеть на других раутах и светских мероприятиях. Должен был, раз они богатые, раз они гендиректора. Но так и не увидел. Похоже, Дрейки всё время путешествовали. Тима он не видел тоже. Наверное, его обучали на дому.

Брюс встретил Джейсона, и времени размышлять о тайне соседей не осталось. Джейсон и Дик. Ссор стало больше, чем когда-либо, но — но они старались. Брюс знал, что Дик старается, знал, что старается Джейсон, и знал, что однажды они отлично поладят, но сейчас у них не складывалось. Пробы и ошибки. Брюс всё думал, как другие родители справляются.

Возможно, они просто в корне разные. Возможно, дело в Робине. Брюс не жалел, что подарил Джейсону цель у себя под крылом, но как же ему хотелось, чтобы Дику от этого не было так больно.

Отношения оставались напряжёнными, но отдельные раны начали заживать. Брюс был готов радоваться даже такой малости.

Однажды, когда Дика и Джейсона не было, Брюс выглянул в окно и увидел в саду чёрную кляксу. Он нахмурился. Чёрная клякса оказалась волосами — Тим обернулся и глянул на него. Пора бы Брюсу узнать уже, что творится с этим мальчиком.

К тому времени как он спустился в сад, Тим уже сел на скамейку, раскачивая ногами. Он немного подрос опять. Конечности у него стали худыми и костлявыми, а выражение лица приобрело какую-то… скептичность.

— У тебя новый сын, — сказал Тим. — Теперь мне придётся переждать этого, прежде чем ты станешь моим сокровищем, да?  
— Тим, я не стану твоим сокровищем, — сказал Брюс. Может, Тим принимал какие-то лекарства? Или — или это знак, что с ним жестоко обращаются? Может, в дело стоило подключить Бэтмена.  
— Но почему? — спросил Тим, стиснув пальцами край скамейки. — Я же терпеливо ждал. И я правда сделал бы тебя счастливым.  
— Тим, я не стану частью твоей сокровищницы, потому что у тебя её нет, — сказал Брюс. — Ты ребёнок, ты сейчас должен в школу ходить. Играть в игры, заводить друзей, смотреть телевизор, делать всё, что положено делать детям твоего возраста. Не пробираться на частную территорию и докучать незнакомцам.  
— Но у меня есть сокровищница, — пробормотал Тим, чуть съёжившись.  
— Нет, Тим. — Брюс положил руку ему на плечо. Ему точно не показалось: Тим был горячим. Как камень, который весь день лежал на солнце. — Тим, мне кажется, ты болен.

Глаза Тима сверкнули, когда он вскинул голову и спихнул руку Брюса со своего плеча. В глазах у него стояли злые слёзы.

— Ты солгал, когда говорил, что будешь моим сокровищем! Ты даже не собирался! — выкрикнул он. — Отлично! Будь несчастен! Не нужен ты мне в моей сокровищнице!

Тим развернулся и убежал.

***

Дела пошли хуже. Он начал ссориться с Джейсоном тоже. Может, ему просто не дано воспитывать детей. Может, Джейсону было бы лучше без него. Наверное, стоило тогда пристроить его в интернат, и тогда его жизнь сложилась бы по-другому.

А потом случилось худшее.

Джейсон погиб.

Дик… Брюс даже не сомневался, что Дик его винит. И Барбара тоже. Ему было всё равно. У него ни на что сил не осталось, в сущности.

***

— Я же говорил, что ты будешь несчастен, — сказал чей-то голос. Брюс вздрогнул, расплескав по руке виски, обернулся и увидел Тима, сидящего на подоконнике. Мальчик опять подрос. Сплошные длинные конечности, весь угловатый. Его лицо упрямо оставалось округлым, но детский жирок частично ушёл. Его глаза перестали казаться огромными, но были такими же голубыми.  
— Ты в чужой дом влез.  
— Когда ты станешь моим сокровищем, дом будет принадлежать мне, — сказал Тим и прищурился. — Ты пьян.  
— Я думал, ты больше не хочешь меня в свою сокровищницу, — вздохнул Брюс, разворачиваясь, чтобы налить себе ещё виски.  
— Ты явно не способен существовать без моего присмотра, — сказал вместо ответа Тим. — И мне всё равно, веришь ты в мою сокровищницу или нет. И ты жалок. Кто умер?

Горло сдавило. Брюс… разозлился. Мальчишка, этот мальчишка всё время лез в его жизнь, нарушал привычное течение дел. Нарушал его личные границы. Он уже давно должен был перерасти это всё, но…

— Ты мне так и не веришь. Ничего, — продолжил Тим, — потому что я верю в тебя. И я сделаю тебя лучшим, что только у меня есть. Поставь-ка этот виски.

Брюс вдруг осознал, что подчинился.

— Подойди.

Он подчинялся приказам двенадцатилетнего. Интересно, это Брюс настолько надрался или просто. Ну. Настолько безнадёжен.

Тим встал на подоконнике, опасно балансируя. Как тогда, много лет назад, он взял в ладони лицо Брюса. Его руки были горячими и сухими — они же не должны быть такими?..

Тим посмотрел Брюсу в глаза и кивнул один раз.

— Ты перестанешь пить. Ты перестанешь хандрить. Ты ляжешь спать, а завтра возьмёшь себя в руки и будешь жить дальше, — сказал Тим. — И однажды ты станешь моим сокровищем. А сейчас ты займёшься собой и станешь _собой_ снова.

Последнее, что запомнил Брюс перед тем, как проснуться — глаза Тима, голубые, голубые, всё ярче и ярче.

— Меня зовут Тим Дрейк. Дрейк — это такое название для разновидности драконов. Дрейки никогда не дают своим сокровищам страдать. В этом — будь уверен.


	2. Chapter 2

Брюс не знал, снится ему или нет.

Иногда, когда он уже ложился, ему снились скребущие по стеклу пальцы. Во сне он вставал и открывал окно, и что-то чёрно-красное, золотое и коричневое с голубым, со столькими оттенками и переливами, проскальзывало внутрь. А потом Тим сворачивался клубком на кровати и разговаривал с ним.

Брюс почти не помнил, что ему говорил мальчик, уже подросток, только имел самое общее представление о том, как проходили их односторонние беседы. Односторонние, потому что Брюс не то чтобы мог хоть слово вставить.

Да нет, ему точно снилось.

Но почему почти каждую ночь ему снилось, что его навещает странный мальчик, воображающий себя драконом? Это было настолько странно, что Брюс не готов был ни обдумывать тему, ни говорить о ней.

Но ему стало лучше.

Потерять Джейсона было… больно. И эта боль никуда не уйдёт, некоторые мосты между ним, Диком и Барбарой сожжены и не могут быть возведены снова. У них остались шрамы, которые разгладятся со временем, но будут напоминанием, будут саднить. А это… не хорошо. Но приемлемо. Это он пережить мог.

Прошедшие несколько недель и месяцев теперь казались вполне посильными. Он может — он сможет справиться. Он должен справиться.

Брюс потерял многое в своей жизни. Ему причиняли боль и его ранили так часто. Ничего нового. Как и прежде, он снова встанет. Он должен. Ради Готэма. Ради себя.

(Ради мальчика, уже подростка, из его снов, который белозубо улыбается, и потягивается веснушчатыми конечностями, и рассказывает ему о золоте, серебре и магии.)

***

Её звали Стефани — она оказалась сюрпризом, противоречием и в то же время началом.

Она напоминала Джейсона всем, чем от него отличалась. И была похожа на него. У них были схожие личности. Одинаковые порывистость и храбрость, непоколебимое мужество и несгибаемая воля. Они были одинаково упрямы, но лишь потому что верили во что-то. Их упрямство рождалось из нежелания сдаваться под натиском того, что они сами считали неверным. Они прочертили на песке свои границы и любой ценой их отстаивали.

Они подходили всем, что только нужно было Готэму.

Брюс сделал её Робином. Что ещё ему оставалось? В ней жил дух Джейсона, она была новым шансом, и она бы сражалась независимо от того, дали бы ей робинский костюм или нет. Стефани была рождена для этого.

Как Джейсон. Как Дик.

И Брюс собирался дать Стефани всё, что могло понадобиться.

В его снах Тим сворачивался рядом. Горячий, обжигающий, как раскалённый кирпич или камень, как тлеющие угли только-только залитого костра.

— У тебя ещё одна. Девочка в этот раз, — сказал Тим, уложив подбородок на колено. Он дальше рос, и остатки детской округлости его лица стремительно таяли, обнажая неловкую юность — те её годы между детством и зрелостью, в которые всё идёт наперекосяк, вопреки всем надеждам. Интересно, ходил ли уже Тим (настоящий Тим, не видение из снов) в школу? Или дальше обучался на дому? Брюс так и не проверил ни разу.

Глаза Тима оставались голубыми, волосы — таким же буйством чёрного, торчащего во все стороны. Он стал совсем жердиной, но костлявые конечности уже обрастали нужными мускулами, которые ещё не совсем догнали в развитии всё остальное. У него были большие руки, понял как-то Брюс. Слишком большие для тела. Хорошие. С осторожными пальцами и нефритовыми венами, с выступающими костяшками. Интересно, занимался ли настоящий Тим спортом. Похож ли был на этого хоть немного.

Его детский голос понемногу становился ниже, превращался во что-то новое.

— Ты дальше веришь в то, что ты дракон? — спросил, кажется, Брюс в одном из своих снов. Скорее всего спросил, потому что лицо Тима стало печальным. Что-то было напряжённое в его взгляде, гримаса искривила широкий рот и узкие губы.  
— Я знаю то, что знаю, и верю в то, во что верю. Но это не относится к тому, что дракон я или нет, — кажется, ответил Тим. Туманные слова перекатывались и менялись в воспоминаниях. Но суть была примерно такой.

Иногда Брюс задумывался, что бы было, если бы Тим стал его Робином. Если бы Тим был настоящим и здесь. Если бы не был мальчиком, увязшим в грёзах о драконах и дрейках.

Интересно, где Тим сейчас.

***

Её звали Кассандра, и она была… сложной. Испытанием. Но Брюс считал, что в ней тоже есть то несокрушимое, та сила, что тянет делать добро, ведёт к великим свершениям. Только время покажет, прав ли он.

Кассандра была сильной и впечатляющей молодой женщиной. Барбаре нравилось её обучать, и она не то чтобы безупречно вписалась. Было непросто. Не только потому, что она не могла общаться тем же способом, что все остальные. Было непросто, потому что она подмечала столько всего. Она… Брюсу казалось, что ему нечего ей дать.

Он вооружал своих детей, протеже и союзников силой. Он давал им мощь, чтобы они могли сражаться. Ей не нужна была мощь. Ей нужна была сила разума, а Брюс сомневался, что сможет её дать. Кассандра уже обладала такой сильной волей. Что он мог сделать, если её разум работал совсем по-другому? У неё были все инструменты и знания, как их применять. Как он мог научить её применять их по-новому?

Работа предстояла сложная. Но Брюс попытается. Пока она будет просить, пока она здесь и пока она жаждет, он постарается дать ей всё.

— Ты пытаешься. Никто не может потребовать от тебя большего, — сказал Тим.

Иногда ему кажется, что Тим просил от него куда больше.

— Ты будто сам собираешь сокровищницу из людей, — сказал ему как-то Тим. Его губы, его длинная шея восхитительно изгибались. Он вырастал во что-то прекрасное и дивное. Он рос, и Брюс подмечал, что его сны какие-то уж очень детальные. — И хорошо. Они мне нравятся.

Интересно, что о Брюсе говорило то, что его сны верили в него больше, чем он сам. Он даже не знал, что делает. Делает ли правильно хоть что-то.

— Ты пытаешься, — сказал ему Тим в другой раз.

Он стал выше. Однажды, подумал Брюс, Тим станет ростом с Дика. Просто он рос медленно. Медленно и равномерно, не скачками и поспешно. Руки Тима всё ещё казались слишком широкими и длинными для его тела, изящные, как не был ещё изящен сам взрослеющий мальчик. Тим был комком рывков и подёргиваний. Будто механизм нескончаемого завода с подрагивающими и спотыкающимися шестерёнками, которые всё равно как-то ухитрялись развернуть его в нужную сторону. Подвижная головоломка.

— Родители на желчь исходят, что у меня в сокровищнице пусто.  
— А что стало с твоими цветами и окаменелостями?  
— Они от них избавились. — Тим пожал плечами. — Бросили где-то, чтобы люди потом нашли. Я их с тех пор не видел. Наверное, я им надоел.

Брюс подумал о сокровищах Тима, о четырёхлетнем мальчике с огромными глазами и широко раскинутыми руками, который хотел присвоить Брюса, чтобы заполучить телескопы, цветы, окаменелости, книги и пледы для себя лично. Он подумал о мальчике, который мечтал о словах, письмах и картах. О его сгинувших сокровищах.

Мысль о том, что Тим сейчас где-то там, в мире, один, без родителей, без того, что он любит, ужаснула Брюса. Но он видел сон, и Тим настоящий, наверное, не был Тимом из его сна.

***

Джейсон был жив, и это разрывало Брюса. Разрывало на части и разрывало душу. Потому что больше всего на свете он хотел увидеть своего сына снова, но его желание исказили самым ужасным образом.

Они со Стефани были готовы вцепиться друг другу в глотки, и Джейсон, ожесточённый и озлобленный, горел, сгорал изнутри и готов был уничтожить своим огнём себя и весь Готэм в придачу.

— Из него бы вышел отличный дракон, — сказал Тим, растянувшись на кровати. Его длинные нескладные конечности задевали Брюса, и одну ногу он свесил с краю, лениво ей болтая.  
— Он… не такой, как раньше, — ответил Брюс. — Неправильный. Он делает не то, чему я его учил. Он использует навыки, которые я ему дал, в неправильных целях.

Тим замычал; звук отдался в его теле с необычной силой и тяжестью.

— Не бывает злых драконов, — сказал Тим. — Потому что злых драконов мы убиваем сами.  
— Я думал, драконов убивают рыцари.  
— Убитые рыцарями драконы не злые. — Тим глянул на него. — Люди всегда решают убить не того дракона. Ты же не дал бы людям убить меня, правда?

Ты сон и ты мальчик, подумал Брюс.

(Никто не смог бы тебя убить, даже если бы захотел.) 

— Не дал бы, — сказал Брюс. Хороший сон. Пусть и странный. Может, Брюс подыгрывал как раз потому что это сон. Может, потому что это Тим (мальчик, который думает, что он дракон). Интересно, перерастёт ли Тим когда-нибудь это своё убеждение.

Тим улыбнулся так широко и ослепительно, и его смех был таким мальчишечьим.

— Вот поэтому ты мой любимчик, — сказал Тим. — Я рад, что не выбрал вместо тебя кого-то другого.

Странно было думать, что Тим мог выбрать кого-то ещё. Брюс не мог представить себе жизнь без Тима или хотя бы без сна о нём. Он так привык к нему.

Брюс раскрыл ладонь, и пальцы Тима скользнули вдоль неё, прижались к его пальцам. Его руки были горячими и сухими, не такими большими, как у Брюса (и уже вряд ли станут), но жар успокаивал.

— Я очень рад, что выбрал тебя, — повторил Тим. — Ты стоишь того, чтобы ждать.

***

Его звали Дэмиан, и ошеломлял сам факт того, что он существовал. Брюс никак не мог разобраться в чувствах. С одной стороны, он был настроен скептически и злился. Талия не сказала ему, должна была, но не сказала. И у неё не было права. Какая-то его часть хотела отвергнуть Дэмиана, отгородиться и отказать ему.

Но всем остальным своим существом он хотел принять Дэмиана, приветствовать в новом доме и дать семью. Только не знал, как.

Дэмиан был совсем другим. Он столько лет провёл с Талией в Лиге, и эти годы давали о себе знать. Брюсу всегда было сложно со всеми его детьми, но в этот раз всё было по-другому, потому что Дэмиан был сыном Брюса по крови и считал, что кровь — это обязательство.

Брюсу нужно было придумать, как показать ему, что это не так. Все его дети важны и свободны, а потому имеют право выбрать собственное будущее. Он не собирался ограничивать Дэмиана кровными узами.

— Все дети хотят быть как родители, — сказал Тим. Ещё немного, и он вырастет окончательно. Он стал выше, и его руки наконец-то были почти впору всему остальному. Мускулы обвили кость, и лицо растеряло остатки округлости. Его голос стал низким, тихим, и говорил он теперь на самой грани поддразнивания. — Ты справишься. У тебя сколько? Уже четверо было. Думаю, ты уже разобрался в тонкостях отцовства. Наверное. Не знаю, ты какой-то бесполезный, если только я тебя не поддерживаю в форме пинками.

Брюс не знал, когда говор Тима стал приближённым к тому, как говорил подросток в его снах. С другой стороны, ребёнком Тим разговаривал невозможно правильно. Чему тут удивляться. И потом, это всего лишь сон, какая разница?

Тим прижался щекой (горячей, как полуденное солнце, мягкой, как персиковый пух, как маленький и не как ребёнок) к плечу Брюса. Влажное дыхание согревало кожу, ощущалось тяжестью.

— Но я бы хотел, чтобы ты поторопился немного. Я не против подождать. Но. Как бы. Серьёзно. Как будто это ты тут собираешь сокровищницу, а не я.

Волосы Тима в его сне были такими мягкими. Брюс чувствовал, как ресницы Тима задевают кожу, чувствовал отметины там, где пальцы Тима сжимали его руку.

Может, его сны теперь были ярче, а может, они продлевались на мгновения дрёмы. Потому что воспоминания становились всё чётче. Брюс запоминал всё больше. Может, так выражался стресс.

***

— Тебе нельзя умирать. Я тебе не разрешал умирать, — сказал Тим, и Брюс не смог вспомнить, когда спал в последний раз. Время слилось воедино, он разложил все подсказки, он был уже столькими людьми. Но сердце билось напряжённо, будто в преддверии неизбежного. Слишком быстро, и успокоить его не получалось.

Тим вырос.

Мужчина.

Брюс видел в нём отголоски мальчика, который коснулся его лица и поздоровался. Но его лицо теперь было сплошными острыми гранями, и выделялись голубые глаза. Тень игривости осталась во взгляде, но её затмило раздражением, пролёгшим складкой между бровями. У Тима был широкий рот с узкими губами, и пусть он никогда уже не будет впору своим рукам, зато его обрывочные движения наконец сгладились.

— Я уже не знаю, что мне можно, — ответил Брюс. Он не мог нащупать реальность. Слишком много воспоминаний в крови, в голове. Он вот-вот мог лопнуть. — Мне нужно вернуться.  
— Я могу отвести тебя, — сказал Тим. — Но стоит ли тебя возвращать в родное гнездо, если ты всё время порываешься умереть?  
— Мне нужно вернуться, — сказал Брюс, сжимая его плечи. Кожа Тима была горячей (как обычно), но под ней чувствовались перекаты чего-то иного. Медленные движения явно не мускулов. Брюс не помнил, не мог вспомнить, воспоминания ускользали сквозь пальцы. Все, кроме Тима, который положил ладони на его предплечья. — Мне нужно вернуться. Я не закончил. У меня, у меня столько дел.

Глаза Тима были голубые, голубые, всё ярче и ярче, и он поджал губы, стиснув запястья Брюса.

— Ты хоть знаешь, что такое «дела»? — огрызнулся Тим. — Ты ничего не помнишь.  
— Я помню тебя, — сказал Брюс. — Я буду помнить тебя всегда.

Лицо Тима смягчилось на пару мгновений. Брюс силился ухватить что-то из разжижённых воспоминаний, крошащихся и плавящихся всякий раз.

— Я стану твоим сокровищем, — сказал Брюс. — Но не сейчас. Я слишком занят, и люди не справятся без меня.  
— Ты всегда так говоришь, — сказал Тим, и уголки его губ опали. - Но, пожалуй, ты бы не мне нравился так сильно, если бы было по-другому.

Тим привлёк Брюса к себе, горячий, жаркий, обжигающий почти болезненно.

— Будет больно, но ты умираешь, так что хуже уже не станет, — сказал Тим. — Тебя пытаются выжечь, но я этого не допущу. Потому что ты будешь моим сокровищем, а Дрейки никогда не дают своим сокровищам грустить. Запомнил, Б.?

На кончике языка уже вертелось «да», но жар вытеснил из головы все мысли.

Последнее, что он увидел, прежде чем пришлось зажмуриться, — как мускулы Тима меняются, как вспыхивают цвета. Было жарко и больно, и ощущалось движение, и рядом что-то шевелилось, разрасталось, менялось. А потом всё закончилось.

— До скончания веков, — пообещал Брюс, — я буду тебя помнить.  
— Я знаю, — шепнул голос Тима, тихий и юный, усталый и смешливый одновременно. — Навечно, Б.

***

Сны прекратились. Брюс не знал, значит ли это, что они ему больше не нужны, или что он их перерос, или что-то другое. Он думал, где же настоящий Тим Дрейк сейчас, как у него дела. Особняк по соседству пустовал уже давно. Он не слышал о Дрейках ничего с того самого дня столько лет назад.

Кассандра выросла по-своему, и Стефани вместе с ней. Дэмиан понемногу привыкал жить рядом с ними; Брюс видел в нём всё больше ребёнка и всё меньше убийцы, которым его растили. Джейсон… с Джейсоном всё было сложно. Но он приходил и уходил, оставался тенью на самой периферии зрения Брюса. Дик возмужал, и сложно было связать его образ с тем мальчиком, которого Брюс приютил когда-то давно.

Они вместе строили и отстраивали мосты, заглаживали рубцы.

Альфред никогда ещё не был так счастлив и не гордился ими так сильно. Брюс был доволен. Все они понемногу объединялись, к худшему ли, к лучшему ли, и снова становились чем-то единым.

Но чего-то не хватало. Кого-то.

Сны Брюса пустовали. И пусть он просыпался отдохнувшим, он был… неполным. Он ловил себя на том, что ждёт. И ждёт. Глупо, конечно.

Ему некого ждать.

Тим не был настоящим, не тот, по крайней мере, которого он хотел увидеть снова.

Брюс всё ещё не очень понимал, как вернулся к своей семье, в свой мир, в своё время. Никто не мог объяснить. Но ему нравилось считать, что его вернул Тим. Мальчик, который думал, что он дракон. Его сон, друг, компаньон.

Романтичная версия.

Но такая привлекательная.

Время неспешно шло своим чередом, и Брюс никак не мог избавиться от мыслей о глобусах, окаменелостях и цветах. Не мог перестать видеть всполохи голубого краем глаза. Возможно, с этим ему предстояло научиться жить.

Навечно.

***

— Эй, Б.

Было что-то необычное в голосе Джейсона, когда он открыл двери кабинета Брюса. Видеть Джейсона дома было, как всегда, неожиданно и приятно.

— Да, Джейсон?  
— Тут, э-э. Тип какой-то. К тебе. Лично, — сказал Джейсон. — Он сказал, что его зовут…  
— Он знает, как меня зовут. Глупости не говори, — сказал мужской голос, такой знакомый и в то же время нет. Он снова изменился. Стал ниже, ровнее. Растерял остатки детскости и подростковую неловкость. Уверенный голос. Сильный.

Тим прошёл мимо Джейсона с улыбкой и смешком, провёл пальцами по корешкам книг Брюса. Брюс, потрясённый, наблюдал за ним с нежностью, неизмеримо счастливый, пока Тим склонял голову и читал названия. В памяти всплыл четырёхлетний мальчик с серьёзным лицом и крохотными руками.

— Его зовут Тим, — сказал Брюс. Тим улыбнулся ему привычно, по-родному. — Тим Дрейк.

Тим раскрутил глобус на полке, постучал пальцем по дереву, побарабанил по корешкам книг, обходя кабинет.

— Дрейк — это такое название для разновидности драконов, — продолжил Брюс, и голос Тима в голове повторял слова вместе с ним. — И он хочет, чтобы я стал его сокровищем. Потому что Дрейки не дают своим сокровищам грустить.

Тим остановился перед столом, упираясь чуть великоватыми для его тела руками о столешницу, наклонился и улыбнулся, загородив собой весь обзор.

— Верно, — сказал Тим. — Но мне, пожалуй, надоело ждать, пока ты станешь частью твоей сокровищницы. Так что я решил стать частью твоей.

Брюс вскинул бровь, и Тим пожал плечами, плавно, неспешно.

— В любом случае твоё будет моим, а я Дрейк. Дрейки никогда не дают своим сокровищам грустить. А ещё ты однозначно достаточно красив, чтобы быть в моей сокровищнице, и это значит, что для твоей сокровищницы достаточно красив и я. — Тим протянул руки и взял лицо Брюса в ладони. — В этом — будь уверен.

Брюс улыбнулся и взял руки Тима в свои, переплетая их пальцы.

— Я уверен.


End file.
